Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri (月影 ゆり Tsukikage Yuri?) is a girl seen in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and the fourth Cure to join the heroines. Throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Mūnraito?). However, she lost the ability to transform after Cologne, her partner sacrificed himself to save her during a battle with Dark Cure. Since that painful experience of seeing her friend die, her Heart Flower had wilted completely and her Pretty Cure Seed had broken, making her incapable of becoming a Pretty Cure. Later, her heart flower is revived, along with her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Colonge again as a spirit. After reasoning with her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of Hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again. Her catchphrase is "I'll keep fighting, for everyone's heart!" (私は戦う, みんなの心のために！ Watashi wa tatakau, minna no kokoro no tame ni!?). Appearance Yuri has pale skin and waist-length dark purple hair and similar colored eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses. Her bangs are brushed to the left, with the remainder pulled back by an amethyst clip. She has locks of hair worn over her left shoulder. Casually she wears a dull violet top beneath a silver jacket with elbow-length sleeves and a single button at the chest. She pairs this with denim capri, a brown belt, and white flats. For the movie she wore a lilac button up with a dark brown belt on the navel, an indigo trenchcoat, dark blue denim pants, and pale brown boots. As Cure Moonlight her eyes become a vibrant turquoise while her hair turns lavender and grows to her knees. Her bangs grow and appear pointed, partially covering her eyes, and she grows forelocks surpassing her waist. She wears a midnight blue floral hair ornament and matching earrings, along with a black choker. Her dress is vastly different from the other Cures, consisting of a pale silver flowing dress with the skirt hiked up at the middle and layered by indigo fabric. White ruffles are on the chest, which is lined with black silk ribbon and tied into a bow on the navel. The white ruffled sleeved are layered, and she gains a matching piece on her left wrist, held by a black ribbon. On the corner of her chest is a turquoise gem heart on a silver base. On her right hand is an indigo opera glove. She also gains silver boots with black ribbon. Personality Yuri is calm and composed, well known for her cool attitude and her frequently chart topping exam scores at school. She cares for little and was cold towards Tsubomi and Erika initially. After losing Cologne she became quiet and withdrawn, fearful of causing others to feel burdened by her, or risk losing someone else she cherishes. She believed it would be impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again and was deeply saddened. Before this happened, she was shown to be overly confident and bold. She wouldn't listen to Cologne when she believed she didn't need a partner for help. Her true personality is one of content and maturity. She can be stubborn when she sets her mind to something and began to open up as she spent more time with the group. She shows a more friendly side to herself by this point. History Life as Cure Moonlight When Yuri was a child, she lived happily with her mother and father. Sharing her father's love for plants, she visited Hanasaki Kaoruko's botanical garden her whole life. However, her father disappeared mysteriously while searching for the Tree of Hearts in France, causing a small rift between Yuri and her mother Haruna. While searching for her father, she met Cologne, and she was chosen to become Pretty Cure with him. With the name Cure Moonlight, she protected the Tree of Hearts and was included in Kaoruko's secret past, the double life as Cure Flower. Despite her different situation compared to Cure Flower's, having to fight both Sabaku and Dark Cure, she was cheerful and positive about the result, ignoring Cologne's attempts to search for a partner to fight with her. After many fights against the Desert Apostles, Yuri heard about the Heartcatch Mirage and went to the Pretty Cure Palace, readying herself to fight Cure Flower to earn the power-up item. There, however, she met Dark Cure, who had followed the Tree of Hearts to observe Cure Moonlight. They fight while Cologne protects Chypre and Coffret, but with the arrival of Sabaku, Cure Moonlight falls, and is about to be killed by an attack by the general. However, Cologne took the shot for her, disappearing in her hands. She continued to fight, but as she de-transformed after an attack from Dark Cure, she gave the Heart Perfumes to the fairies, telling them to go and find her replacement. Just as they run, her Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and she is almost hit with Dark Cure's attack but saved by Coupe . She found herself back at Kibougahana, but with a broken Pretty Cure Seed, no Heart Perfume and a wilted Heart Flower, she is incapable of becoming Pretty Cure again. Aftermath Although Cure Moonlight has not been seen since her downfall, the events that occurred before the Tree of Hearts occasionally appear in Tsubomi's dreams, the same day she becomes a part of Pretty Cure. Unknown to the new Pretty Cure, Yuri keeps the part of the Pretty Cure Seed as a charm while she lives a normal life as Kurumi Momoka's classmate. At the school, it is revealed that Yuri often takes notes from class for Momoka, who often works when school starts, and they are both at first name-basis. Yuri seems aware that Tsubomi and Erika are the new Pretty Cure, as she gives them advice about friendship and courage while visiting the botanical garden that Kaoruko directs, without revealing her identity. When Dark Cure summons her Dark Tact to finish Pretty Cure, Yuri appears behind the girls so that only she can see her. Yuri seems to give her an unspoken request, which Dark Cure accepts, thereby leaving. Tsubomi and Erika wonder why she left, not seeing Yuri as she leaves, looking at her broken Pretty Cure Seed. Rebirth of Cure Moonlight After Pretty Cure obtains the Heartcatch Mirage, they ask Yuri to become a Cure again with the help of the Heartcatch Mirage and the miracle stored in the Heart Pot. However, Yuri refuses and makes them see her Heart Flower, completely wilted. With this, she returns home, not knowing that the girls have used their night to make each of their designs for her presentation at the fashion show. They are then called by the fairies to meet Kaoruko, who shows them an image of the Tree of Hearts, and a silhouette of Cologne there. Dark Cure appears to take down Yuri once and for all in all of this. Aware of this, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki decided to fight against her while Yuri is teleported to the Tree of Hearts to meet her late fairy partner. Once she is there, she meets Cologne's spirit, and she apologizes for her stupidity and for letting him down. Cologne, however, tells her how gentle her reasons are, and that she now knows the meaning of companionship. Then, hearing that Pretty Cure are losing, she decides to ask the Tree of Heart to give her back her powers as Cure Moonlight. The Tree of Hearts accept the request, and Yuri appears before Dark Cure, using the Heart Pot to transform into Cure Moonlight once more.HPC33 A battle quickly erupted between Cure Moonlight and Dark Cure, ending with both using their respected Fortissimo attacks and Dark Cure falling to the ground injured. As Cure Moonlight plans to end the battle, when Sabaku arrives and takes Dark Cure away. Meanwhile, Blossom, Marine and Sunshine are losing against Kumojaki, Sasorina and Cobraja. Cure Moonlight arrives and using a different battle tactic on each to gain the upper hand on them quickly in battle hurling them one at a time into a water fountain. This gives her teammates the time to recover and use Shining Fortissimo to end the battle. After the battle, Cure Moonlight returns to the great Heart Tree and Cologne vanishes after saying goodbye one last time. Trial of the Super Silhouette During the trial to gain the Super Silhouette forms, Cure Moonlight and the others had to fight a part of themselves. Cure Moonlight had to battle her pain and guilt over losing Cologne and fight all the time alone. Cure Moonlight passed her trial by accepting the sadness that still remains in her heart and by one day turning that sadness into love. Cure Moonlight returned to the Pretty Cure Palace which erected a statue of Cure Moonlight in recognition of her passing the ultimate test. Cure Moonlight along with Sunshine and Marine are forced to hold the Desert Devil at bay while Cure Blossom completes her test. The three fight managing to keep the Desert Devil off balance, buying time, and Cure Blossom arrives, having passing her test and all four summon their new forms, the Super Silhouette. Part of the Team Realizing her mistake of not taking Cologne's advice about having comrades, Cure Moonlight has now fully joined the rest of the Cures and has learned the strength to be gained from having friends help you in a fight. Since rejoining the rest she has become an aggressive fighter and tends to strike first in battle. When the group is having difficulty with defeating their enemy she is also the one the other look to for advice. This also becomes more apparent where she tells the others how to defeat the Desertrian she is the one that has noticed when and how it drops its own defenses. Yuri shows a more naive side to normal when a young boy is revealed to have written a love letter for Yuri. Yuri was oblivious to how the boy felt about her due to how she use to play with him when she was younger and saw him more as a little brother, due to her being an only child. The Return of Dune At Christmas, Dune returns to Earth and is after his power that Cure Flower sealed during their battle. With Cure Moonlight taking point they attack Dune seemingly getting the upper hand. As the dust settles Dune is still standing and then goes on the offensive against the Cures. Taking out Moonlight first quickly followed by Sunshine and Marine he then turns his attention of Cure Flower. Cure Blossom tries to stop him but is unsuccessful and also falls to his power. Dune and Cure Flower then fight but she also is no match for him in her weakened state and defeats her. Leaving for his fortress with Kaoruko the Cures are left defeated and unconscious. She awakens in the botanical gardens with the others which has been protected but Coupe and hiding them while they recover. When the girls go outside they are met with the shock of seeing their world as a desert. Yuri runs home and is shocked when she sees her apartment building has also fallen to the desert devils. The 4 girls reunite and all are feeling defeated, until Erika's sister Momoka rushes out of nowhere revealed to see her sister is alive. The girls then notice others arriving all of which had been saved by the Pretty Cures which included Itsuki's brother Satsuki. After being reminded of how much faith their friends have in the Pretty Cures Tsubomi declares the Pretty Cures will not give up. A Desert Devil arrives and the girls tell everyone to get into the botanical gardens, they transform and defeat the desert devil using Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe joins the girls pointing to the sky indicating to the girls he knows where Kaoruko is and puts Cure Marine on his back to let them know he is going with them. Just as the girls are about to leave to rescue Kaoruko they're friends come out of the botanical garden to wish them luck. The Pretty Cures and their mascots arrive at Dune's fortress and begin fighting the Snackeys. The Final Battle Cure Moonlight along with Cure Blossom head towards Kaoruko to free her. Along the way they encounter Dark Cure waiting at the top of a pillar, Cure Moonlight tells Cure Blossom that she must defeat Dark Cure so she can finally overcome her former self. As the two prepare to fight, Sabaku arrives waiting to strike if Dark Cure needed help. The two fight and as Cure Moonlight starts to get the upper hand Sabaku shoots power dark energy at her. Cure Blossom, despite following the request from her grandmother she still attacks Sabaku. Chypre lunges at his face allowing Blossom to strike, as he removes Chypre from his face he sees Cure Moonlight about to make the final move on Dark Cure. He lunges into the path of the attack taking the hit, as the dust settles his mask falls to the floor revealing he is Cure Moonlight's long lost father, Tsukikage Hideaki. Dark Cure attacks Moonlight to prove she is the true one and the two use their Fortissimo attacks and using the strength from her friends Moonlight's power increases allowing her to beat Dark Cure with a mighty explosion. As Dark Cure lays on the floor Moonlight runs to her father wrapping her arms around him. He tells her he does not deserve her embrace and explains he pitted blood sisters against each other where he created Dark Cure out of a piece of Yuri, making Dark Cure her younger sister. He goes and tells Dark Cure she can rest now as Moonlight watches with mixed emotions over her sister's death. Dune arrives and begins to battle her father, Moonlight joins the fight protecting her father from a barrage of energy shots from Dune. Blossom joins the fight only for Dune to create a dark energy bomb which explodes breaking the Pretty Cure transformation and leaving all three on the ground. As Dune prepares to do the same Yuri's father runs to the dark energy and uses himself to shield his daughter and Tsubomi from the explosion. He tells Yuri to look after her mother and as Yuri runs to her father, then the energy explodes leaving only tatters of her father's clothes. Enraged by Dune's actions Yuri prepares to engage him in battle only for Tsubomi to grab her arm begging her not to fight with anger and hatred. Yuri tells Tsubomi that she despises Dune because she has lost Cologne and her father. Tsubomi remind Yuri that the Yuri she looks up to would never fight out of anger and would not be willing to do what she is about to and gives Yuri the remains of her Heart Seed that Dark Cure possessed, helping Yuri remember that Pretty Cures fight with love. The two transform into Moonlight and Blossom and begin to battle Dune. Just managing to keep the battle equal between them until Dune shoots dark energy at them which exploded on impact. As the dust settle Marine and Sunshine are revealed to have saved them from the attack and they join Moonlight and Blossom in fighting Dune. All the Cures use their Forte Wave(and Burst) attacks against Dune followed by Marine and Sunshine combining to use Floral Power Fortissimo and Moonlight and Blossom to combine to use the same. All four hit Dune at the same time and then call forth the Heartcatch Mirage and use Heartcatch Orchestra against Dune. Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cures. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight re-appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cures. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight appears as a Solo Unit. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight is one of the characters from Pretty Cure side, she appears as a Pack 5 DLC.Category:Pretty Cure Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters